kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naminé
Naminé ist Kairis Niemand und erscheint das erste Mal in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Sie ist in der Lage, Soras Erinnerungen und die von den Menschen, die ihm nahe sind, zu manipulieren und zu löschen. Aufgrund dieser Fähigkeiten wird sie von Ansem "Hexe" genannt, bis sie sich selbst genau so nennt. Naminé wurde geboren, als Sora sich selbst erstach, um Kairis Herz freizusetzen. Dass macht sie zu einem sehr seltsamen Niemand, da sie der Niemand von Kairis Herzen und Soras Körper und Seele ist (Da Kairi keinerlei Dunkelheit in ihrem Herzen trägt, war sie nicht in der Lage, das Reich des Lichts zu verlassen, und blieb stattdessen einfach bewusstlos). Aufgrund dieser Tatsache besitzt Naminé keinerlei Erinnerungen, was sie noch besonderer macht. Trotzdem sind sie und Kairi ohne einander unvollständig. Aussehen In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat sie wie Kairi strahlend blaue Augen, rosa Wangen und Lippen, eine sehr kurvige Gestalt und schulterlange hellblonde Haare, die sie für gewöhnlich über ihre rechte Schulter fallen lässt. Zu ihrem ärmellosen weißen Kleid mit Kairi-ähnlichen Rüschen am Saum trägt sie hellblaue Sandalen mit gelben Blumen daran. In Kingdom Hearts II hat sich nichts an ihrer Erscheinung verändert, außer, dass ihre Wangen nicht mehr so rosig sind und dass sie nun um einiges größer und dünner wirkt, da ihr Rock ihr nur noch bis kurz unter die Hüfte reicht. Seltsamerweise sind wenige bis keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit Kairi oder Aqua, anders als Roxas mit Sora und Ventus. Sie "scheint" eine völlig andere Person zu sein. Persönlichkeit Da Naminé keinerlei Erinnerungen besitzt und nicht weiß, dass sie fühlen kann, hat sie so gut wie keine Dinge, auf denen sie eine Persönlichkeit aufbauen könnte. Da sie aufgrund dessen ständig den Befehlen anderer folgte, macht sie das zu einer sehr stillen, scheuen und zerbrechlichen Person. Als sie jedoch sah, wie andere durch sie verletzt wurden, fühlte sie sich verantwortlich und - vor allem - schuldig. Sie rebelliert mehr und mehr gegen die Organisation und verweigert Befehle irgendwann gänzlich. Durch ihre ständigen Seitenwechsel wird sie jedoch immer bestimmter und eigenständiger, und sie wird oft gezeigt, wie sie anderen Charakteren hilft und sie führt. Sie zeigt oft freundliche, aufopferungsvolle und genügsame Seiten an ihr, und wirkt vom Äußeren wie vom Inneren sehr lieb. Sie fühlt sich schnell einsam, sorgt sich sehr um Sora (im Manga wird sogar von aufrichtiger Liebe gesprochen), lacht, als Donald und Goofy Witze über Soras Verlegenheit machen, und freut sich aufrichtig für andere. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bewohnt Naminé die oberen Stockwerke des Schloss des Entfallens, wo man sie die meiste Zeit nur malen sieht. Als Gefangene der Organisation besitzt sie die Aufgabe, nach und nach Soras Erinnerungen zu löschen und sie durch erfundene zu ersetzen, in denen sie Kairis Platz als Soras wichtigste Person einnimmt. Naminé, die ohne Erinnerungen, Bekannte oder Freunde geboren wurde, wählt Kairi aus, weil Sora tief in seinem Herzen für sie fühlt und sich sehr um sie sorgt. Zudem setzt sie auch Replika Riku die falsche Erinnerung ein, er sei der echte Riku, und dass er ihr das Selbe versprochen hat, was Sora Kairi versprochen hat. Das bringt Riku und Sora dazu, gegeneinander zu kämpfen, bis sie, als Axel sie befreit, Sora in den Erinnerungen an die Schicksalsinseln trifft und ihm zu verstehen gibt, dass sie ursprünglich niemals in seinem Herzen existiert hatte. Als sie ihm rät, nach dem Schimmer des Lichts zu suchen, welches ihm wirklich wichtig ist, verwandelt sich der Glücksbringer wieder in seine wahre Form - und er entdeckt Kairi. Nachdem er entdeckt, dass Naminé nicht die Person ist, die ihm am wichtigsten ist, bekämpfen sich Sora und Replika Riku bis aufs Blut. Gerade als Sora fast nieder gestreckt wird, zersetzt Naminé Replikas Erinnerungen und bricht sein Herz. Als daraufhin Larxene Naminé angreift, wird dieser wütend und bringt sie daraufhin um. Nach dem Finalkampf mit Marluxia stellt Naminé Sora vor die Wahl, seine falschen Erinnerungen zu behalten oder seine alten wiederzugewinnen. Sie akzeptiert seine Entscheidung für letzteres, und sie versprechen sich - nun als wahre Freunde - sich wiederzusehen. In Rikus Geschichte nimmt sie die Form von Kairi an, um ihn auf den rechten Weg zu bringen. Riku merkt daraufhin an, dass sie und Kairi "genau gleich riechen". Auf Bitten von Ansem verlegen sie Sora, Donald und Goofy in sein Labor in Twilight Town, da das Schloss des Entfallens immer noch unter Herrschaft der Organisation steht. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In diesem Teil kommt Naminé nur in einigen Zwischensequenzen vor. Während der Handlung versucht Naminé verzweifelt Soras Erinnerungen zu reparieren. Dies wird allerdings wegen Xion zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit, weil sie die starke Erinnerung an Kairi in sich trägt. Als Naminé Xion ihre wahre Herkunft enthüllt und versucht, sie zu überreden, zu Sora zurück zu kehren, will diese verzweifelt den Eindringling aufhalten, und Naminé ruft ihr vergeblich hinterher. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Naminé arbeitet nun mit Ansem zusammen, und versucht, Soras Erinnerungen wieder instand zu setzen. Solange wird Roxas in einem Fake-Twilight Town gefangen gehalten, bis die Zeit reif ist. Naminé entwickelt eine innere Verbindung zu Roxas, und führt ihn durch das virtuelle Twilight Town. Als sie ihm das Geheimnis seiner Herkunft enthüllen will, wird sie von Riku aufgehalten. Durch diese Begegnung ist es Roxas am nächsten Tag möglich, Kontakt mit Kairi aufzunehmen. Als sie ihm bei ihrem dritten Zusammentreffen enthüllt, wer er ist und warum er niemals existieren sollte, sieht sie seine Reaktion auf all diese Dinge, und entschuldigt sich mit den Worten, dass "manche Dinge besser ungesagt bleiben sollten". Nachdem Naminé Soras Erinnerungen vervollständigt hat, hat Ansem keinen Nutzen mehr an ihr, und befiehlt Riku, sie umzubringen. Riku, dem Ansems Eigensucht auf den Geist geht, lässt Namine in der Obhut von Axel zurück, und vergilt ihr damit den Gefallen, den sie ihm im Schloss des Entfallens bereitet hat. Als sie Axel erzählt, dass selbst Niemande Menschen haben, die ihnen viel bedeuten, ist er sehr bewegt. In der Die Welt die niemals war, bricht Naminé aus der Gefangenschaft der Organisation frei und hilft Kairi und Pluto, zu entkommen. Als sie Hand in Hand die Treppen des Schlosses entlang laufen, bringt die nahe Gegenwart ihres Gegenstücks Naminé dazu, zu verschwimmen, anscheinend bereit, wieder eins mit Kairi zu werden. Sie werden von Saïx unterbrochen, der sie mit Berserker-Niemanden aufhält, und als Riku auftaucht, um beide zu retten, vertraut sie ihm Kairi an und verschwindet. Nach dem ersten Kampf gegen Xemnas öffnet Naminé einen Weg zu den Schicksalsinseln. Sora und Kairi bleiben allerdings bei ihr, und Kairi dankt ihr für ihre Hilfe. Schließlich werden Naminé und Kairi erneut eins, und nach dem zweiten Kampf gegen Xemnas sieht man Naminé, wie sie Roxas aus Kairi hindurch zulächelt. Blank Points Naminé wird dort im weißen Raum in der Alten Villa gezeigt, wie sie ein Bild von Sora malt, wie er auf einem Paopu-Baum sitzt. Sie sagt Soras Namen und lächelt dann. ''Kingdom Hearts Coded'' Eine Daten-Version von Naminé taucht in der letzten Episode von Kingdom Hearts coded im weißen Raum auf, wo sie sich mit Daten-Sora und König Micky trifft, um ihnen über Terra, Aqua und Ventus zu erzählen und Soras Schicksal, sie von ihren Leiden zu retten, zusammen mit Axel, Xion, Roxas und Naminé selbst. Nachdem Daten-Naminé ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hat, nämlich Micky und Daten-Sora bescheid zu sagen über die Schicksale der anderen, verschwindet sie, jedoch schafft es Daten-Sora noch Soras Versprechen einzulösen und Naminé zu danken, indem er "Danke Naminé" sagt. Sofort darauf nimmt Micky Naminés Nachricht und sendet den Brief zu Sora, Riku und Kairi. Fertigkeiten Galerie Datei:Naminé ReCOM.png|Naminé in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Datei:Naminé ReCoded.png|Naminé in Kingdom Hearts II Trivia *Das Naminé eine andere Haarfarbe als Kairi hat, ist höchstwahrscheinlich darauf zurück zu führen, das Naminé nicht durch einen Körper entstanden ist. *Namine sollte es, da sie Kairis Niemand ist, möglich sein, Schlüsselschwerter zu benutzen. Kategorie:Niemande